


''Last performance,last portrait

by starrynightwriter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, TW: self harm TW:suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwriter/pseuds/starrynightwriter
Summary: Aurora Keiro is a typical highschooler. She has good grades,loving family and an amazing social life. But there is something she doesn't know.
Relationships: Aurora Keiro/Merlin Hatero Aurora Keiro/Adrian Millington
Collections: Fics with good mental breakdown rants





	''Last performance,last portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend).



> Notes: listen to the song that’s later later mentioned in the story and you can also use it as a background while reading.
> 
> !!TW:mentions of suicide and self harm! 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

‘’Last performance, last portrait’’

Aurora Keiro. She was a casual high schooler in a small town. She had a lot of friends. She had a big, loving family and the perfect life.  
Every day she woke up at 6am, got dressed and ate breakfast with her family. Then she walked to school with her 2 best friends – Merlin Hatero and Adrian Millington. They knew each other since they were 5 years old. They even made a group and performed at school events. Aurora played piano, Adrian played violin and Merlin sang. At school Aurora always had the best grades, perfect social life – everyone adored her.  
Aurora was really good at piano and thats not surprising because she has been playing piano since the age of 6 but asides from that Aurora also loved painting. She always painted people with flower faces. She always painted people who she saw in her dreams,but she did not know who they are. The paintings were amazing,they looked like they were painted by some goddess!  
Just 3 more days left until their most important performance. They practiced every day for hours. They even made costumes and stage decorations. Merlin was the one who suggested the song and they all quickly agreed because the song sounded like it was telling a story and Aurora somehow related to it but did not realise that.  
One more day! After school the friend group practiced on the stage where they will be performing next evening. After the practice they all went to grab some coffee and ice cream to the cafe near school. They were chatting and Merlin was humming the song under her breath.  
''I can't believe this is our last performance'' Adrian said. ''Yeah,this was so much fun especially with my two best friends'' Merlin also noted. ''Guys,dont be so sad. We will still be able to perform in college!'' Aurora tried to cheer them up. "'Yeah, I guess you are right.'' both Merlin and Adrien agreed. ''Now come on, let's go home. It's already getting late and tomorrow is a big day" Aurora reminded them. ''See you guys tomorrow!'' they all said their goodbyes and went home.  
The day went by pretty fast, they all couldn't stop thinking and worrying about the performance but of course they were all excited!  
Soon it was evening – time for their performance. They were nervous but excited at the same time. They have been preparing for this performance for months. It was time for their performance. They looked at each other, nodded and went on the stage. The seats were full with people – the whole town came to their performance. They took deep breaths and started. They were performing song ‘’Circles’’ by Ludovico Enaudi and Greta Svabo Bech.  
Everyone was amazed. Everything was going perfect. Time from time Aurora glanced at the audience and saw their eyes - they were all amazed and almost like hipnotized by the song.The performance was coming to the end. The last line, last note, last chord and last breath… The performance was over. Aurora looked at her hands in disbelief  
‘’Did I really just play this?’’  
She looked over to the side where Merlin and Adrian were standing. She heard happy laughs and wheezes before .But when she turned around – no one was there.  
‘’Maybe they just went off the stage’’ Aurora thought.  
Then she turned to the side of applauses from the audience but  
‘’What..’’ she was confused  
‘’Why is everything so dark and dirty and ewww whats that smell’’ she was even more confused.  
She cleared her glasses and looked closer. The seats were all old and broken. The piano was also broken and some parts were missing  
‘’what the hell, just a moment ago I was playing on it and the seats were full of people’’ in disbelief she walked out on the street and looked at the building she just came out of.  
’’But that’s my school, I was just in there!!’’ she couldn’t believe her eyes. The building was old and abandoned for years. She noticed a piece of paper and looked closer to it.  
‘’ The school is officially shut down on 30th of October 1989.’’  
‘’What? How is that possible’’ she looked around the town.  
It has been abandoned for almost 30 years… Aurora still couldn’t believe all this.  
‘’No this cant be true’’ she turned around and ran to check her friends houses.  
All of them were also abandoned.  
‘’No No No No No’’ Aurora ran as fast as she could to her house.  
‘’MOM!!! DAD!!!’’she walked in but saw the same sight – nobody was in the house, nobody has been in the house for years – only she herself – Aurora.  
‘’But where is mom and dad and everyone else’’ she said before running up the stairs to her room. She quickly ran to the closet where she kept all her paintings. She finally realized who were all those people she painted – they were all her victims. They were all people who lived in this town but she – Aurora Keiro slowly killed each one of them and painted portraits with their blood  
’’ But I have never done any of this!!!! How How HOW???’’ She started screaming and started breaking down.  
‘’All these years were - lies, all this was never real – IT WAS ALL IN MY HEAD’’ a loud scream escaped her mouth with a cracking voice from tears.  
‘’ I know what I have to do’’ she said before running downstairs to the kitchen.  
She grabbed a knife, went upstairs and slit her wrist. She took a canvas , brush and started painting her last ever portrait – herself. The memories of something that was never real kept rushing through her mind. The flashbacks of their last ever performance – everything was flashing before her eyes.  
‘’ We are burning out, we are burning down’’  
'' We're the ashes on the ground''  
'' We're burning out,we're burning down''  
'' We're falling underground''  
'' If you could see me running up to you''  
'' You'd know''  
‘’I have been running circles around you’’  
She kept singing the song they performed and she finally understood why she related to it so much - her memories were slowly fading and she has been running around something that never existed.  
By the time she finished her painting, she was already dead.  
Aurora Keiro – the painting murderer. She had her last performance and painted her last painting …

**Author's Note:**

> Note: so basically Aurora Keiro has schizophrenia – that’s what she meant by realizing that all this was just in her head. She also has a Multiple personality disorder – that’s why she did not remember killing people. 
> 
> I was inspired by:  
> @problem.female – on tik tok  
> @emilykennedy – also on tik tok
> 
> This was my first ever story like this and I hope you liked it!


End file.
